lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 7 Celestial Pavilion
Chapter 7 Celestial Pavilion is the seventh act of Volume 1 of the story mode in Love Nikki. Plot Nikki, Momo, Bobo and Lunar properly arrive at the Cloud Empire, more specifically to a border place known as the Celestial Pavilion and its biggest street, Long Street. Nikki and Bobo are amazed at how different Cloud Empire is from Lilith, so Lunar shows them around a bit before having to go attend some important matters related to her mother's business. Eventually, the group arrives at the famous Moon Inn, whose owner, Lu Yinian, was once a popular stylist. They soon find themselves caught in a very sticky situation! Stages V1: 7-1 Autumn's Dream * Possible Drop: Silk Pajamas-White, Crop Top-White (Maiden), Cherry Earrings-Small (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Mature * Key Words: Apple ready-to-wear, elegant, mature * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool V1: 7-2 Mill's Heir Lunar * Possible Drop: Fishbone Top, Trendsetter Slippers (Maiden), Manor Flower (Princess) * Style: Seek Dragon Maiden * Key Words: White fairy, otherworldly elegance, pure like snow, falling for love * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm V1: 7-3 Modern Dancer Sofia * Possible Drop: Seashore Sandals, Knee Stockings-Black (Maiden), Azure Flower (Princess) * Style: Simple, Cool * Key Words: simple and cool modern dance dress * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool V1: 7-4 Landlady of Celestial * Possible Drop: Duty Student, Anchor Top-Blue (Maiden), Wide Hat (Princess) * Style: Seek Orchid's Chant * Key Words: if you can beat me, an aging lady * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Warm V1: 7-5 Meet Bai Jinjin Again * Possible Drop: Gold Button Knot-White, Felucca (Maiden), Warbler Whisper (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: invisible passer-by clothes * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool V1: 7-6 Quick-witted Nikki * Possible Drop: Hollow Feather, Maiden's Heart-Blue (Maiden), Seafarer-Blue (Princess) * Style: Seek Ink Orchid * Key Words: design of "Ink Orchid" * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool, Modern China, Evening Gown V1: 7-7 Precise Deception * Possible Drop: Lampwick-Brown, Silent Rose (Maiden), Leather Shoes (Princess) * Style: Gorgeous, Mature * Key Words: this Pigeon Kingdom formal wear * Style Notes: Gorgeous, Elegance, Mature, Sexy, Cool, European, Evening Gown V1: 7-8 Lu Yinian, the Heroine * Possible Drop: Sugary Sweater, Running Stream (Maiden), Maple (Princess) * Style: Seek Sword Girl * Key Words: dress up in something appropriate for a fight, I know it must be super beautiful heroine style * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Swordsman, Chinese Classical V1: 7-9 To Moonlit City * Possible Drop: Floral Headband, Retro Sapphire (Maiden), Rainy Season (Princess) * Style: Warm, Mature * Key Words: It's cold walking at night, so put on something thick and warm * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Mature, Pure, Warm, Winter V1: 7-S1 Office Lady Vivi (4) * Possible Drop: Miss Poker (Maiden), Oceanic Pearl (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Mature * Key Words: an elegant and mature banquet dress * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Mature, Pure, Cool V1: 7-S2 Toto, Girl in Love (6) * Possible Drop: Secretary-Shorts (Maiden), Fashion Pioneer-Boy (Princess) * Style: Elegance, Cute * Key Words: It's a humble and tender style * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool V1: 7-S3 Meet the Prime Minister * Possible Drop: Gray Dot (Maiden), Oceanic (Princess) * Style: Seek Northern Soldier * Key Words: compete with Nikki in a North Kingdom Camouflage Style? * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Mature, Sexy, Cool, Army V1: 7-S4 Bookish Girl Timi (4) * Possible Drop: Floral Headband (Maiden), First Bloom (Princess) * Style: Pure, Cute * Key Words: I have prepared a dress made of Cloud Calico * Style Notes: Simple, Elegance, Cute, Pure, Cool, Modern China V1: 7-S5 Sport Girl Aron (5) * Possible Drop: Tassel Handbag-Brown (Maiden), Seashore Hat-Brown (Princess) * Style: Simple, Lively * Key Words: so I wanted to change into sun-proof sportswear * Style Notes: Simple, Lively, Cute, Pure, Cool, Sports, Navy Target Suits Nikki decided to wear the Ink Orchid set to attend Landlady Lucky's wine banquet. Now go collect this set! * Ink Orchid: Whole Chapter * Sword Girl: Stage 7-8 (Top, Bottom and Shoes) * Northern Soldier: Stage 7-S3 (Top and Bottom) Category:Chapters Category:Chapter 7 Celestial Pavilion Category:Volume 1